warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SnowClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In SnowClan Frozenstream padded up to Icykit. "Whoa there!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Hi!" said Icykit, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:28, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Frozenstream purred. "Be careful, now." she meowed before padding away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:55, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Icykit nodded and ran off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:09, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstar padded up to Frozenstream. "Hi." he meowed, waving his tail. Frozenstream nodded and padded over to her den. Lightningstar sighed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Icykit ran out of camp.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:12, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstar and Frozenstream were too busy to notice. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Icykit saw the LavaClan camp in ruins. Lava and ash was everywhere. She screamed in fright and tried to run. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "where here"meowed Brighttalon to Flameclaw and Spiritpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:17, September 29, 2012 (UTC) (forgot to llog in :D) Flamclaw looked around the camp. He was freezeing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:19, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstar laid back his ears. "LavaClan." he meowed, his voice edgy. "Why are you here?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "we came because we need your help,our camp was destroyed and one of my clan mates is injured"meowed Brighttalon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:19, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "Um, you injured him," said Spiritpaw to Brighttalon. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:45, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "shut you mouth!"snapped Brighttalon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:49, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Spriritpaw shrugged. "Um, what my clan mates are trying to say is," said Flameclaw. "We really need SnowClan's help. A volcano errupted on our territory and left our camp in ruins. Please. I know SnowClan cats are more merciful than we are. Can we just forget about this war already? We need your help." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "yeah what he said" meowed Brighttalon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Icykit just looked at them blankly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Flamestripe (Brighttalons brother) padded over to were Brighttalon was at and looks at the kit "hello"meowed Flamestripe happily.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:09, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "Hi!" said Icykit. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:20, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "i got to go back to camp"said flamestripe to his sister then dashed back to LavaClan.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:48, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Flameclaw waited for one of the SnowClan cats to reply. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Brighttalon waited too.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:14, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstar nodded. "Very well. Where is the rest of your clan?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "By the border," replied Flameclaw. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "thanks for saying you will help us"Brighttalon meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:12, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit jumps out of nursery. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 02:08, October 6, 2012 (UTC) (Proper grammar please) Icykit tackled Fuzzykit. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:42, October 6, 2012 (UTC) "Eeek!" squealed Fuzzykit. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 02:51, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Icykit ran off happily. "You can't catch me!" she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:52, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit runs after Icykit and topples over her. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 04:09, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Icykit escaped and ran off again. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Lightningstar allowed the LavaClan cats to stay in his camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Tornadokit sat down, looking bored out of his mind.Silverstar 18:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Willowkit yawned. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:55, October 6, 2012 (UTC) tornadokit licked a paw.Silverstar 18:56, October 6, 2012 (UTC) (RP CONTINUED FOR ALL LC CATS IN SNC RP) Orpheus ♬ ♪ ♫ 20:04, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit bumped into Willowkit. "Sorry!" said Fuzzykit Faolanmacduncan (talk) 02:38, October 7, 2012 (UTC) (DX I meant to post that post in the LC RP... I feel stupid now) Icykit didn't know why all these cats were here. Orpheus ♬ ♪ ♫ 03:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzykit sneaked up on Icykit and pounced on her. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 18:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Icykit tried to escape. Orpheus ♬ ♪ ♫ 18:52, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Icewish's Pages